


To Catch a Pumpkin

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sam, Nat and Bucky are in the pumpkin patch when Buck gets an odd request from a stranger.





	To Catch a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 31. Prompt: “For some reason, this pumpkin patch is on a hill and I know it sounds crazy, but can you help me catch my runaway pumpkin before it kills someone?”

Dried leaves blew through the pale blue October sky. Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the pumpkin patch behind Natasha and Sam. They talked animatedly about decorating the house they were holed up in. The agreement was some decorations but nothing overboard in an effort to blend in. They were on the run after all, bouncing between friendly countries and Wakanda.  
"Excuse me!"  
Bucky stopped and slowly turned around. "Are you talking to me?"  
The pretty girl nodded, swallowing as she tried to catch her breath. "For some reason, this pumpkin patch is on a hill and I know this sounds completely crazy, but can you help me catch my runaway pumpkin before it kills someone?" She'd been talking animatedly with her hands, bringing a soft smile to the soldier's face.  
"Sure."  
"Oh my god! Thank you!" She darted off in the direction she'd come from and Bucky followed.  
Sam and Nat had stopped a few feet away when they'd realized Bucky was no longer following them. They watched as Bucky followed after a girl. They looked at each then followed.  
The pumpkin had come to a stop against the low garden wall around the patch. It had busted open from the impact but no one appeared to have been caught in the path. She sat on the wall, shoulders slumped.  
"It didn't kill anyone."  
"No, just itself."  
Bucky's lips twitched. "So this doesn't happen again, you pick the pumpkin and I'll carry it for you."  
"You don't have to do that."  
Bucky shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything anyway."  
Sam and Nat watched as Bucky walked the pumpkin patch with the girl, finding the (second) best pumpkin. When she'd picked her pumpkin, paid and he'd carried it to her car, he thanked him and offered to buy him a coffee which he gladly accepted. She'd written her number on the cup and given him a quick peck on the cheek for being her hero.  
Bucky met up with Sam and Nat. "So you two find your pumpkins?"


End file.
